I am Dead Brother
by popsoda2121
Summary: An new character has reopened their eyes. Saving the villagers from demons, but at a price. Our gang meets up with these villages suprising themselves when the villagers claim that Inuyasha saved them. Come and search with the gang to find the legendary Twin of the Shikon jewel, and the mysterious savior


Hey you guys! I know, I know, I should be updating..But I got this great new idea for an fanfic! Hope you like it!

* * *

Location: Two villages in front of Inuyasha and the others

POV:~~~~~~~~

* * *

Brown, red, all different clolored leaves crunched under my feet as I walked toward the puny village.

My arms tucked warmly inside my long red sleeves and my sword bouncing back and forth from my hip to the air once in a while.

At last, I' m in front of the what it seems a busy village. Carts, feet, horese, everything was moving, funny on this blue day, I would' ve thought that I would at least get a quiet village.

"Ah! Are you the great hanyu? Huh? Where are the presist, monk, and the demon slayer?" an old man clasped his hands, his head looking around

He seemed the annoying kind, fairly old, the standerd male kimono, hair on the side of his face. His back was hunch, completing this look with an beak of an mouth

Tch, again with that group, why are they always in my way?

"Eh, they are on what you humans might say, on break. But yes, I am the hanyu, I' ll be traveling alone for a while, um-" I got cut off before I could say more

"Oh! I see, I see. Oh would be so kind to kill the snake demon that lies here? He gets bigger and bigger everytime he steals something from our home!" The old man waving his arms loudly

I groaned inwardly, it must be Hikobi again. No matter how many times I kill him, he just gets another poor snake for his tainted soul.

"Yes well, I will be more than happy to kill the demon for you, if I may ask though." I bowed my head slightly

"Yes?"

"I would like to request a simple breakfast tommorro, and a place to sleep"

"Why of course! You are ore than welcomed oh great hanyu! As long as you kill that moster for us."

"Rest assured that he won't b bothering anyone for a long while" with that I walked toward the forest

* * *

Authors POV

A figure in red jumped swiftly and softly along the branches of the trees. Their silver white hair moved following like the wind behind its back. And its ears twitching once or twice

Then she suddenly stopped, "Hikobi! How many times must I kill for you to understand that you have to STAY dead!" she growled

"_~hiss~ SHut up hanyu, I shall~hiss~live forever!~HISS~_" The snake monster said

Its body was gastly white, but its midnight purple fangs showing whenever he opened his mouth. The deomon gold beady eyes in slits

"Reppu no ken!(Meaning: Fierce Wind Sword)" The hanyu in red swing thier sowrd leashing out a light blue beam of light toward the demon

"Demon Soul lock!" the red figure yelled immmediately when the smoke cleared, and placed a rectangular piece of paper onto the face of a whide eyed snake demon

It shrunk and shrunk untill it turned into a regular sized snake, which the red figure roughly stepped on.

"Wind SCAR!" an distant yell was heard

The figure immedately jumped onto an tree, blending into the shadows, but veofre notcing that its hair have been chopped of to their shoulders

"Inuyasha! It could' ve been an villager! You can't just use the tessaiga like that!" An raven haired girl came in runing, her school uniform look very strange in this era

"Kagome! Dont go so far in there! I smelled two demons, and I still smell one! They could kill you!" another figure in red walked in, and strikingly familair to the one that just killed the snake demon

* * *

~~~~~~ Pov

Its that group again, my how that hanyu looks so much like me

"Sit Boy!" The raven girl exclaimed

"!Huh? ARGAH! " the hanyu siad before crouching

"Kagome?" Another female voice asked

"Inuyasha? You guys ok?" An deep male vocie asked

"Ya! You guys aren't hurt right?" An sqeaky voice said after

tch, better go now, i dont want to be in their company, especially not the one called Inu-

*Snap*

I froze, and so did the group too, shoot. Why of all times is there a twig behind me!

I hear foot steps, closer, closer, closer until

I leaped up into the sky before landing softly on to the grass in attack position

"Huh? Inuyasha? What are you doing? And -axcck!- Your Hair!" Shippo gasped

"What do you mean shippo? and what do you mean by my hair! The demon went away! That bastard" Inuyasha swore

Then the mirror image of me stopped in his tracks after locking eyes with mine

I bowed mockingly to him, "Hello dear brother"

Seeing his face was a but happy, I grinned making my sharp teeth stand out

* * *

Well thats it! HOPE YOU REVIEW!


End file.
